Gypsy Pirates
The Gypsy Pirates sail the Grand Line on their ship the Kumpa'nia Familia. Etymology of Names The culture of my crew is loosely based around that of the Romani people, commonly known as Gypsies. The names I'm using are all used by the Romani. Translations / meanings are shown in Italics. History Originally a group of wanderers, made up by people from all over the world who, for some reason or another, had found themselves without a home, family or purpose. They had a small flotilla, and constantly traveled, valuing their tribe, with no need for a homeland. They moved from island to island picking up odd jobs, trading homemade fabrics and other wares, and more often than not grifting and stealing to survive. As most of these people had no outside family, it was decided that names would be adopted based on which ship they lived on, to create a sense of family within the community. After a disastrous encounter with a Sea King, which destroyed their flagship, the Ts'erha Kralis means "Household" or "Clan", and Kralis means "King", they eventually settled on an uninhabited, Fall Island in the Grand Line, naming it Ts'erha Island in memory of the ship and the people who died on it. Developing a township and farmland, the community grew healthy and strong, trading with passing ships and even sending ships to trade with nearby islands come harvest-time. Every year on the anniversary of their arrival on the island, they celebrated with a Slavi Festival means "Saint's Day", where individuals or groups would perform for the rest of the town, and many different kinds of food were prepared from all their different native lands and seas. After a few years, these festivals gained some popularity with people from neighboring islands, and they would sail to Ts'erha to experience it for themselves. One young Ts'erhan, by the name of Stefan, realizing the potential Beli making opportunity they had, recruited other young men and women and created acts like acrobatics, developed games of chance or skill, and honed their skills as pickpockets, making easy targets of the tourists... Crew Members Nicolae – means "Saviour of the People". Kumpa'nia Nicolae is the 1st Lieutenant of the Gypsy Pirates. He grew up on the streets and taught himself to be a skilful pickpocket and sneak-thief, picking up the nickname "Street-Rat". He is clever, kind, and always does his best for the family. He is head of the Gypsy Pirates' pickpockets guild. Nicolae is married to Glox Stefan's 17 year old daughter, Syeira. When he was 11 he ate the Tabū Tabū No Mi / Taboo Taboo Fruit, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows him to place a taboo on anything he touches, and even people's names. He is the main protagonist of my story. Glox Stefan – is a title meaning "Boss", and Stefan means "Crowned One". Known to the government as 'The Gypsy King', Kumpa'nia Glox Stefan is the Captain of the Kumpa'nia Familia, his ship, and the Gypsy Pirates. A large man who loves to laugh, he is known to be very charismatic, and sly, famed as the world's greatest Grifter. His specialty is Card Hustling, for example, the Three-Card Monte. It is said that he was once captured by the Marines, but instead of being charged, he convinced their commander to wager his crimes on a game of chance. Thanks to a little sleight-of-hand, Stefan walked away a free man, and even won a Marine ship to sail. He is a wise and benevolent Glox, treating his family with respect, and in return he is beloved by his crew. But to anyone who tries to hurt the family in anyway, he is merciless. Not a man to be crossed lightly. He accepted Nicolae into the family, took the boy under his wing, and then married him to his only daughter a few years later. His first wife, Mirela means "To Admire", was the most beautiful woman on Ts'erha Island. People would stare in adoration when she danced. Unfortunately she past away 17 years ago, only a few months after she gave birth to Syeira, due to a post-pregnancy infection. Stefan has recently taken Jaelle as his young bride. He has a bounty of 60,000,000. Emilian – means "Rival". The 25 year old son of Glox Stefan, Kumpa'nia Emilian is almost nothing like his father. Naming himself the 'Prince of Thieves', he is petty, selfish and arrogant. Emilian is the 2nd Lieutenant of the Gypsy Pirates. As 2nd Lieu, he is in charge of all the Games-men on board the Kumpa'nia Familia. Jealous of his father's attention towards Nicolae, he has a growing resentment towards both of them. Emilian is ruthless and cunning, while not all that strong, he is very charismatic like his father. He is able to manipulate people into doing what he wants, praying on their wants, needs and fears, to achieve his goals. Usually making Gunari do his 'heavy lifting'. Feeling like he knows what's best for the future of the family, he waits for the day when his father passes the title of Glox onto him, but with the recent promotion of Nicolae to 1st Lieutenant, Emilian may have to take matters into his own hands. Syeira – means "Princess". Kumpa'nia Syeira is Glox Stefan's biological daughter. She was married, at the age of 13, to Nicolae (15), by her father. At first she was annoyed, stating that she "didn't need a husband" and that "Boys are gross!", but as they grew, so did their fondness for one another. Growing up as a pirate, Syeira has become a first rate liar and grifter, like her father. And as such, became the Gypsy Pirates' Fortune-Teller. A clever, bright-eyed, and beautiful young woman, now 17, she is wise to the way that men look at her body, and has no qualms about taking advantage of that. She feeds young maidens with dreams of handsome sailors and fairy-tale romance. Earning a surprising amount of Beli on her own, each time they land at a town. She is not very fond of Jaelle, her fathers young, second wife, but understands his need for companionship. She mourns the fact that she will never know her mother, and loves her father all the more for raising her on his own (And by "on his own" i mean with a bunch of rowdy pirates, all lending a hand). When trouble breaks out, everyone is quick to defend Syeira, no-one quicker than Nicolae, but Syeira can usually take care of herself, surprising her would-be-assailant with a quick thrust from the dagger she keeps in the folds of her dress. I was originally going to call her Vadoma, which means "To Know" as in 'To know the future'. But it didn't sound very girly or exotically-beautiful, which is how i imagine Syeira to be. Jaelle – means "Mountain Goat". Kumpa'nia Jaelle is a 25 year old high-wire artist, and the leader of the Gypsy Pirates' acrobat troupe. She is a very beautiful girl, with flowing, auburn hair. Chosen to be Glox Stefan's second wife, Jaelle secretly resents this decision that she had no say in, but outwardly she shows all the signs of loving him. Years ago, Jaelle ate the Yagi Yagi no Mi, Model: Ibex / Goat Goat Fruit Model: Ibex (A type of mountain goat), a Zoan class Devil Fruit that allows her to transform into an overly large Ibex, and a Satyress (Half woman-half goat), while also slightly enhancing the strength, agility and balance of her human form. Gunari – means "Warrior". As a Bull Shark Fishman, Kumpa'nia Gunari is the Familia's resident Strong-man, and easily the largest member of the Gypsy Pirates crew. A former member of the Sun Pirates, he left after Fisher Tiger's death, and the Sun Pirates split into 3 factions. Not agreeing with Arlong's philosophy of hating humans, or with Jimbe's decision to become a Shichibukai. Roaming the seas in solitude, Gunari eventually became very lonely, but only found fear and hate in the humans he encountered. On one particular island, as he was being run out of town by the townsfolk, he stumbled upon the Gypsy Pirates' festival. The human's had makeshift weapons and large rocks, and were attacking Gunari without provocation, until Glox Stefan stepped in and defended the battered Fishman, followed by the rest of his crew. Since that day, Gunari has been a member of the Gypsy Pirates family. Very large at 9'6" tall and weighing.. a hell of a lot! Gunari has an overly large chest and arms, and a comically small waist and legs in comparison (very cartoon strong-man looking). He wears a one-piece, single-shouldered leotard, with a belt, and nothing else. The right side of his chest is exposed, showing his Sun Pirates brand. His head looks more shark-like then other Fishmen, he only has 4 fingers and no toes. He almost looks under-evolved. He is very naive, and is easy manipulated by Emilian, who uses Gunari as his hired-muscle. Plamen – means "Flame / Fire". Kumpa'nia Plamen Old-man Marko – means "Of the Sea". '' Kumpa'nia Marko '''Drabengro Milosh –' is a title; it means "Medicine man / Healer", and Milosh means "Merciful Person". Kumpa'nia Drabengro Milosh Ship Kumpa'nia Familia means "More than one tribe / Extended family" and Familia means "Chosen Family" Trivia> *Everybody on the crew's family name is changed to Kumpa'nia when joining. It is a symbol of their new life and family, and their loyalty to each other. If they were to change ship, their name would change too. Category:theGRAINGERzone Category:Pirate Crews